Fairy Tale Ending
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Human X Nidoking a boy adopts a nidoran and different events unfold in their lives together... NOT A YAOI! reason why is in the story


A Fairy-Tale Ending

**A/N hello readers, this is me again. This story is basically a different story I have read, but it was deleted off the site. But I have a good memory so I will try it my best to put it back on here, only a few changes. So let's go! Oh als0, I have a poll on my profile for which of my one shots I should do first, second and third. It will be up for I think about another week or 2.**

We see a young boy standing in front of a small counter of a pokemon pet shop "excuse me?" the boy asked as the man on the counter quickly hid the magazine he was looking at and looked over the counter.

"What do you want?" the man rudely asked as he saw the boy place fifty dollars on the counter and pointed at a nidoran in the pen. The man looked over at the nidoran and snorted. The nidoran the boy wanted was the runt of the litter, soon to be released into the wild once it was grown up enough. "You want that runt?" the man asked in a gruff voice as the boy nodded. The man than laughed "it's one hundred and fifty for a nidoran boy, see?" he pointed to the wall and on the wall was a poster that gave the price of everything there. "So beat it kid" the man stated as he kicked back in his chair and took out the magazine.

"I'm not leaving without him" the boy said, and then he climbed over the fence leading into the pen.

"What are you- the fuck?" the man was in surprise that none of the nidoran has attacked him. The runt that he wanted had actually started to brush against his leg. The boy then sat down and the Nidoran climbed into his lap and curled up. The boy looked at the man and smirked.

"told you" just before the man was about to speak back at the boy and yell at him to leave, the manager of the shop came out when he heard the noise going on.

"What's with all of the noise!? Don't you remember that 3:00 is my soaps?!" the manager shouted. The worker whimpered because he was slightly afraid of his boss.

"It's that boy sir" he said as he pointed towards the pen. The manager then saw the young boy playing with the runt Nidoran. "He won't leave. He says he'll only leave if we give him the runt" then the boss just laughed.

"Then give it to him" the boss chuckled as the worker was shocked "it's a runt, we were going to release it anyway and it doesn't even have the Poison Point ability" the boss just chuckled as the worker just sighed. "just take out the price for the formula and use the rest as the price of the runt, at least we make a profit" the boss said as he then turned back towards his office "oh, and one more thing, if I see you with that magazine again, you're history" the worker gulped as his boss slammed his door shut. The man then yelled at the kid to come here.

"Fine kid, you win, it's yours" the man grumbled as he handed him a few bottles of formula and a care guide for Nidorans. The boy smiled wide as he took the bottles and guide and stuffed them into his bag, then crawled back into the pen and picked up the nidoran. The Nidoran yawned a little and the boy pulled him into his arms.

"You're coming home with me, buddy" the boy smiled as he climbed out of the pen, ready for the trip home. "You need a name, how does Violet sound?" the little Nidoran yawned and gave a slight nod, just snuggling closer into the boys arms. "Alright, Violet it is" he smiled as he headed back down the path, enjoying having a new friend…

**3 years later:**

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino and the victory goes to the challenger, John!" the referee called as the young boy, now known as John, jumped for joy as he had beaten his final gym leader and had just received his last and final gym badge. He couldn't have been happier as he put his badge inside his case and then kneeled down to give his Nidorino a hug.

"Good job, Violet!" he complimented him as Violet yelled his name and tackled John with a hug. John laughed and held Violet closer, smiling and softly petting his head. Then he finally was able to get up and go to the pokemon center to heal up his team and to rent a room for a while since the elite four won't be accepting challenges for a while. When he walked in, he first went to nurse joy and handed her his pokemon for healing. The pokemon he had were the only six he had ever caught, but they have never let him down. First was his Nidorino, Violet. He was the very first pokemon he had ever had and will always be his longest and best friend. Next up was his Garchomp that he called Chomper, he got him for a birthday gift from his dad when he went to the Sinnoh region during a business trip. Then there was his Pidgeot, nicknamed Flight. He had gotten him when he had helped out Falkner in the Johto region. Next he had received a Gallade he named Slice. He had gotten him in a gambling game back at his home town. Then his mom had given him a Gardevoir to go with his Gallade, he named her Grace by how elegant and graceful she is. Lastly his last pokemon he had received was from a pokemon egg that he had earned from battling a few breeders, which later hatched into a baby Bulbasaur, now a fully grown Venasaur which he had named Vines.

He was so proud of his pokemon, but he was most proud of his Violet. Whenever he needed help training the others, Violet had always told the others to behave and focus. He had been thinking about evolving him for a while, but he wanted to pass the elite four first before doing so. He asked if Violet was okay with that, which he was. John had plopped down on one of the couches in the Center lobby, waiting for his team to be back. After about ten minutes have passed, Nurse Joy went to the PA "John, your pokemon are ready" with that said, he jumped from the couch and ran to the counter to get his team. Nurse joy then handed him a tray with six poke balls on it, he then grabbed one and threw it, Violet coming out of it. Then he strapped the rest of the balls to a clip inside of his jacket.

"The elite four won't accept challenges for another month, so how does just staying here for a few weeks sound before we fly to the league?" John asked his partner, who was rubbing against his leg in affection. "I'll take that as a yes" John chuckled as he checked the time; it was 10 at night, so he decided to turn in for the night. He then picked up Violet and made his way to his room and opened the door to go in. John locked up the door and then changed from his black muscle shirt and blue jeans into a pair of gym shorts with no shirt to sleep in. he climbed into the bed and then held the sheet up "bedtime, Violet" when that was said, Violet jumped up and curled up next to John, being careful not to poke him with his spikes. John let go of the sheet and then drifted off to sleep…

**Three weeks later:**

We see John in the pokemon center still, making sure he has everything ready to take on the Elite Four. He had plenty of Revive, Max Potions, and other whatnots that will help him against the league. Just as he set down his bag, he door creaked open. John turned towards the door, only to see Violet sitting in the doorway, holding a letter in it's mouth. "What you got there boy?" John asked curiously as he walked over and picked up the letter, opening it. It was from the Elite Four!

_Dear John,_

_We have just received information from our gym leaders that you are about to go and challenge us for the position of champion. We are sorry to inform you that we will not be able to accept your challenge at the moment. One of our members has fallen deathly ill and is unable to take his position. We apologizes for this inconvenience, we will send a letter to you when we are able to accept your challenge. Please be patient with us, thank you._

_Signed,_

_The Elite Four._

John could not believe what he was hearing, 'not ably to take my challenge?' he thought to himself. He was said for the ill member, but upset that his challenge is more put off. He sighed heavily and then decided that a walk would do him some good. He set down his stuff and started out of his room, but heard small footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Violet following him "you want to come with boy?" his answer was a happy yelp and more brushing against his leg. John smiled and then walked out of the center, walking through the town with Violet at his legs. Then he heard the sounds of cheering people, he went to see what was going on. When he got to the people, he saw it was a huge gambling game. He made his way to the front and saw what the game was, it was a wheel game. You bet and spin the wheel.

The host saw John and saw him as fresh meat to pry on "you young man, step on up!" he shouted at John, who was shoved up there by people. He gulped and the man broke down what to do "it's simple my friend, you place a bet, spin the wheel and have a chance to win big money!" he shouted out as John nodded and smiled slightly. He took out his wallet and decided to place a bet of 3oo dollars he had. The man smirked, knowing that the chances of winning back his money is slim. John spun the wheel and then it began. The ticking of the wheel was all that was heard, as John watched the wheel hoping to win big. The wheel began to slow down and when it stopped… John screamed in excitement. It landed on the Jackpot slot, which when he took off the card in the slot to see how much, it was over 5 million dollars. He couldn't believe how lucky he was today; the host was in shock but then reluctantly wrote a check to John for the money amount.

John picked up Violet and then rushed to the nearest bank to cash the check. When he went into the bank and showed the check, people were amazed and shocked by the amount. There was so much cash, they gave it to my in a brief case with double locks. He took the case and thanked the worker and then headed back to the center to gather his stuff. When he returned to the center, he pulled out a card from his wallet and his phone and dialed the number on the card. "Hello, home estates finders. You want them, we find them, how can I help you?" said the worker over the phone.

"Yes, this is John Poker calling about that two story house in Kanto" John stated as he heard the sound of papers flipping.

"Ah yes, that house is still on the market for $543,000" the worker told John.

"It's not on the market now, I would like to purchase that home please" John said with pride as he heard the man laugh in happiness.

"Finally! Someone buys it! I'll have a man meet you at the home to do business" the man said as Jack said thank you and hung up. Then he packed up all of his stuff and returned Violet to her ball for the trip to the home on Flight. He summoned his Pidgeot and climbed on it's back and with that, they took off…

**Two hours later:**

We see John outside of the home he was buying with a man holding a set of keys out for him and then gave them to him. John said thank you and watched the worker drive away. John looked at his home inside and out. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fully stocks kitchen, a huge living room, a den and a laundry room. Outside it had a double door garage. John smiled as he went inside and opened up his laptop, placing bunch of orders for furniture, beds and bed frames, a computer set up, everything he needed for the home. While he waited for the items to be delivered to his home, he had gotten a job working at a company called Silphs Co. earning a great wage to keep everything running at his home. Two weeks later, the items have shown up at his doorstep with workers there to help install and carry them around the home. It took five hours but after that, everything was done. The TV's were running in the living room, the beds were made in each of the rooms and everything was perfect. John plopped down onto the couch and let out all his pokemon to let them relax around the home.

Each pokemon selected a different spot in the house that they have chosen their place to sleep. Flight chose a perch that was in the attic. Chomper chose the basement after it hand sand laid down in it. Gallade and Gardevoir took one of the bedrooms for their own. Lastly Vines has chosen an old cave that was made from the basement wall. Violet as usual slept with John in his room. John had decided to call in early, it was 9 at night and he just couldn't stay up anymore. So he went up to his room, after saying goodnight to all of his pokemon and then went into his room, changed and climbed into his master bed. Even when he had Violet in the bed with him, it did feel empty in it. He needed to get a misses Poker, but he didn't know who that will be. He decided to let it happen when it happens, so with that done, he fell asleep in his bed peacefully…

**Six months later:**

It has been six months since the letter from the League and after John had won the jackpot, getting his new home. We currently see John relaxing in his living room in a pair of shorts, flipping through the channels on his TV, Violet curled up in his lap. He then decided to go and check his mail box to see what there was, so carefully he picked up Violet and set him back down, making sure he didn't wake up. Then he quietly left his house and walked down his driveway to his mailbox. He got to it and took out the mail and made his way back, flipping through the mail "junk… junk… challenge accept letter… junk-wait, what?!" he had just shut the door as he went back to the letter. He opened it as fast as he could and read it:

_Dear John Poker,_

_Thank you for your Patience with us, our member has recovered from his illness and we are now able to take your challenge. Since it has been such a long wait, we will pay your expenses while you are taking the challenge against us. We hope to see you soon and be prepared to battle!_

_Signed,_

_The Elite Four._

John couldn't believe this; he was finally going to take on the Elite four! He called out for his team, soon they all have arrived. "We got the letter" was all he needed to say as all his pokemon cheered out. While they had waited, they always made sure to stay in top performance condition for the day they would battle. He smirked, knowing that his team was ready for anything, all he had to do was get ready because the League were sending someone to get him tomorrow. He went upstairs and packs up everything he needed and set it by the door. He was so excited, but then he remembered he was also hungry. He went to the kitchen and made himself an early supper along with his team's dinner as well. After an hour had passed, everyone had finished their meal and went to their rooms. John and Violet and went to their master bedroom and fallen asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Tomorrow, front door to the League:**

Today is the day, today is the day John would finally take on the Elite four, but before he went in, he noticed a signed. It gave scoring and what you get for beating each league member.

Lorelei: earn 10,000 dollars

Bruno: earn 20,000 dollars and a free dinner for two at any restaurant in the Kanto Region.

Agatha: earn 30,000 dollars, a free dinner for 2 in Kanto and a free month long vacation in Mt. Silver.

Lance: earn 50,000 dollars, a free dinner for 2 in Kanto, a free month in the mountains and an internship under Lance.

John felt confident as he walked through the first door and to his first challenge**(A/N sorry readers, I'm not really any good at doing pokemon battles, so sorry I'll be skipping them in the story.)**

**Two days later:**

We see John waiting outside of the League building. He had lost the challenge after he had beaten Agatha. When he had taken on Lance, he managed to defeat 5 out of 6 of Lance's pokemon, but his last one, Dragonite defeated John's most powerful Pokemon, Violet. Though he still had gotten his prizes for coming so far, 30,000 dollars in his bank, and a free dinner and vacation for two. He just needed to find someone to take. He decided to walk home but as he did, he was starting to see several other trainers kissing… their pokemon. He wasn't surprised by this, though he wished he didn't see so much of it on the way home. Pokephiliea had become a big thing in Kanto, ever since scientist has found a way for humans and Pokemon to breed together.

He gotten back home after about two hours of walking and went straight inside, and then suddenly Violet popped out of his poke ball. "What is it bud?" John asked his friend as Violet pulled him to the computer and used his nose to flip it open and turn it on. Then he was able to use his claws to type in some stuff and pull up an ordering site called 'Moonstone Inc.'. They had several different kinds of Moonstones that help to advance the pokemon. "Right, I made you a promise. Well do you know which stone you want?" Violet clicked on a small heart shaped one called the love stone; John ordered it… without even looking in the description.

**Two weeks later:**

Two weeks since the order for the love stone was made, Violet had been always going with John to get the mail. Today, there was a knock at the door and when John went to answer it, on the other side was a drop dead beautiful girl holding a package "I'm looking for a mister John Poker" she asked politely as John gulped and said that's him "this is for you. Also, I think your cute too" John was confused until he looked down to where her eyes were looking and groaned as he saw the tip of his cock begin to poke out of his shorts. "Is that why they call you Poker?" she giggled as John signed the package and said thanks. The girl left, and then Violet jumped and grabbed the box in his mouth.

"Relax, it's not going anywhere" he took the box and went to the table as Violet was on the other end. John took out the stone and looked at Violet "here it comes" he said as he slide it across the table to Violet. He caught it in his mouth, and then was developed in a bright white light. Violet grew taller and John stared as the light disappeared, leaving Violet in his new form. John began a mental check _'taller, check. Horns check. Huge ass and tits, check… wait, tits?!' _he stared at Violet as he; I mean _SHE,_ was admiring her new body. She was supporting a king sized ass with a queen sized pair of tits, which on the inside, made John begin to drool. Violet left to their bedroom for something while John came back to reality and got to the video phone to call the company.

"Hello, Moonstone Inc." said the boss on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, I would like to talk to the boss of the company" John said as he saw the other man say that was him. "I have a complaint about the Love stone I bought".

"Oh, did the enhancements not work? Were they not to your liking?" asked the boss curiously. John shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm complaining about how the stone completely fucked up my Nidorino's evolution line! I mean, he's now a she!" John shouted at the manager, who sighed.

"You didn't read the description. Well, most don't. The stone is to evolve the pokemon to the trainers desires and if your pokemon was attracted to you, maybe that's why he wanted this stone" the manager smirked as John took on a thinking face. He could be right, but is Violet in love with him? "Let me know if you need anything else, Bye" the boss the killed the call. John was puzzled, was Violet in love with him after all these years, it would make since after all they have been through together, but he wasn't sure. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of moaning and the sound of a creaking bed coming from his room.

He quietly climbed up the stairs and cracked his door open to see… Violet on their bed! She had her ass high into the air, her fingers pumping in and out of her dripping pussy as her other hand grabbed her tit, squeezing it and pinching the nipple. All the while, she was moaning "Oh god John!" repeatedly. Yep, that settled it, she was in love with him… deeply so by the looks of it. John could feel his cock fully hard and poking fall out of his shorts. Out of everything he could inherit from his family, it had to be a huge cock and balls. He sported a 15in cock that no shorts can hide. He tossed off his shorts and underwear, and then kicked the door open, surprising Violet. "John!" she shouted in surprise.

"You are making so much noise lady, you're going to need to put a cock in it" did she hear that right? She looked at him, and then realized what he had meant. "I said, put a cock in it" he demanded as Violet climbed forward and wrapped both her hands around his cock, only able to cover half of it "I believe I said now" he said as Violet gave the tip a lick and then slowly slide his cock into her mouth, using her tongue to wrap around his cock. Her tongue was so big around his cock; she could wrap around it and use it to pump his cock. She only had half of it in so far, and then she reached up and placed John's hands on her horns and slammed her mouth all the way down the shaft. John was about to pull back because he didn't want her hurt, but she grabbed his waist and began sucking hard, bobbing her head along it.

John moaned as he felt Violet's tongue wrap all around his cock, pumping it as she bobbed her head along his long hard shaft. Violet was bobbing faster along his cock, using her tongue all along the whole thing. She then went down his cock so far, she was kissing the base, and she could also feel the tip pressing the back of her throat. She repeatedly deep throated John's cock, trying to get him to cum for her. After a few minutes, John couldn't hold it anymore. He grabbed Violets horns and shoved his cock deep into her mouth as he felt his tip press against her throat. He then released his load into her throat, forcing her to swallow all of it. He pulled out of her mouth with a popping sound, his cock still hard as a rock. "On your back" he told her as she rolled onto her back, exposing her dripping pussy to him. John smirked as he climbed on the bed and slid closer to her pussy. He then began dragging his tongue all along her pussy, taking in anything dripping out.

Violet began moaning as she felt Johns tongue drag across her pussy. As she felt her pussy being taken care of, she grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard, pinching the nipples and moaning louder. John heard this and smirked, going faster, and then he chewed on her clit, making her moan louder and louder. It wasn't long since she already started that she was close to cumming. She kept moaning until she couldn't hold it anymore and yelled John's name, cumming hard. John swallowed as much as he could, but some dripped out, but he lapped it up quickly. He sat up and crawled over Violet until they were face to face and then slammed their lips together in a heated kiss, which she returned. John's hands quickly grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing them hard as he rubbed his cock along her wanting pussy, making her whimper "please master, fuck your slut" she moaned as he looked at her, saying she's not his slut, but his lover as he kissed her passionately and then slide his cock into her pussy.

He went as far as he could, but his tip reached the entrance to her womb, but he didn't get to hilt yet. So he pulled back and slammed her hard, shoving his cock into her womb, making her moans and yell his name loud. John moaned Violets name over and over with every thrust he took, his cock going farther into her womb. Violet was moaning and screaming John's name, making claw marks in the head board. John repeatedly pounded her pussy hard as he leaned forward and then took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and chewing on it. Violet held his head there as if nursing a baby as she moaned louder, feeling his cock poking in her womb. She moaned his name louder, wanting him to go harder and faster, which he did. He began to pound her pussy as hard and as fast as he was able to, groaning loudly.

Violet began begging for him to cum in her womb; John wasn't far from cumming, so he sped up his pace trying to please her. After a few more thrusts, Violet couldn't hold back any longer and she released her cum, coating John's crotch and cock. John then slammed hard against Violets pussy, his cock releasing it's cum right into her womb, making her scream in pure pleasure. Both of them were sure that Violet was going to get pregnant from this, but they didn't care. John pulled out of her with a loud pop sound "roll over" he told her as she rolled, her belly and tits holding her up. John just stared at her ass for a bit then gave it a loud smack, watching it jiggle. He repeatedly smacked and spanked her ass hard, earning soft moans from Violet.

"You've been a bad girl, Violet" he growled at her as she moaned at the spanking, shaking her ass in front of John.

"Punish me, master" she whimpered to him, grinding her ass against John's still hard cock. John smirked as he grabbed her ass and slammed his cock hard into her ass hole. It was a new feeling for her, so she squeaked gently in discomfort but after a few thrusts that discomfort changed into deep pleasure. She moaned loud into the pillow as John began plowing her ass hard, spanking it as hard as he could. Violet was squealing, yelling and screaming in pleasure all at once as she felt John's cock plow and stretch out her ass. She moaned out to John "oh Master, please punish your slave!" she yelled out as John thrusts harder and faster in her ass, spanking it harder. After ten minutes, John could feel his third climax coming, so he sped up as fast as he could, slamming her ass so hard, Violets head was being rammed against the headboard.

John then gave a low groan, along with releasing half of his cum in Violets ass, then he pulled out and cummed over her ass cheeks. Violet moaned at the feeling of cum in her and on her. John collapsed next to Violet, who then snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck "I love you John" she told him, kissing his cheek softly. John smiled and kissed her forehead.

"and I will always love you, Violet" he rolled both of them over and since she was a towering 7'1 and John was a 5'7, he could rest on top of her, resting his heads between her breasts gently as he pulled the blanket over both of them and with that they drifted off to the land of dreams. John though had one last thought cross his mind before going to dreamland _'it seems I've finally found my misses'…_

**Six months later…**

It has been six months since Violet and John have admitted their love for each other and they couldn't have been happier. Since of Violets new image, John had to go and buy her a set of clothes to fit her beautiful figure. While John worked and brought home the money, Violet stayed at home to manage everything there and keep the other pokemon in check. And every night, they never ran out of energy to have such nights that were so loud, the other pokemon could never get any sleep. John had set a date for the free dinner and the free vacation he had won from the League. But before the vacation was to happen, he needed to do something first. On his way home from work, as he drove home in his 1957 El Camino, he had a small box in his hand _'tonight is the night'_ he told himself as he pulled up at home. He then heard the door open to his home; he turned and just saw all the lights off and hands motioning him inside.

He went in, couldn't see anything, but when the lights flashed on, he couldn't believe his eyes. Violet stood in front of him, wearing a very skin tight dress that reached pass her knees and exposed most of her cleavage, much to his liking. "Like what you see love?" she winked as she strutted her way over to him and closed his jaw. John nodded and Violet giggled "well, if we are going to make it to our dinner, you better get ready big boy" she said as she spanked his ass up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, John came back down the stairs, dressed in a sharp looking black tuxedo.

"I believe I own a beautiful lady a dinner?" he said as smoothly as he came, holding out his arm as Violet giggled and took the arm. With that down they walked out to the car, John held Violet's door open and then he went in and off they went.

**Two hours later…**

We now see the lovely couple enjoying their dinner together as they hear the music play behind them "this night is so perfect, I can't think of anything to make it better" Violet sighed in happiness, listening to the music.

"I can" John said as he stood up, and then gave a nod to the lead player. The band suddenly changed song and John then took Violets hand. "Violet, we have been together our whole lives and I have realized something… I want to grow old with you, for you to bear my children and to be…" she took out from his pocket the little box he had and flipped it open "my wife." in the box was a gorgeous diamond ring that sparkled brightly. Violet was in shock, she didn't know what to say. After about three minutes of speechlessness, she finally answered him.

"…YES!" she yelled as she pulled John into her arms, kissing him hard as he slipped the ring onto her finger and the people around them cheered. John knew that she was going to say yes, so he had already set up a wedding date and was going to use the 2 week free vacation for their honeymoon. They finished their meal and headed back for home, where they were greeted by the furniture moved around, Chomper and Vines both holding violins in their hands, or in Vines case, his vines. Flight was hovering above, hanging up some lights as Grace and Slice were in the middle of the cleared floor. Then Chomper and Vines began playing the violins, Flight hit the lights and Grace and Slice began to slow dance. John and Violet joined them; slow dancing with each other, enjoying their dance together.

The dance went on for about 2 or 3 hours before every one went back to their bedrooms. John and Violet were the last ones to go to sleep as usual. They collapsed on the bed after a long night of having 'fun' together. John kissed Violets head softly, whispering I love you to her as they fell asleep together in each others arms…

**3 months later…**

Since John had planned ahead, the wedding day wasn't far away. Today was now the day of the wedding, John was waiting in the alter with Slice as his best man as Violet was changing into her wedding dress with Grace as her maid of honor. The couple were nervous, but were able to hide it as John waited for his love to come out. John looked down the aisle as he saw his family sitting near the aisle. It surprised him that his parents were alright with him marrying Violet, but he didn't question it. Then the music started playing and the doors opened to reveal Violet in her stunning white wedding gown which would have made John drop his jaw, but he held it together, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. Violet made her way to the alter as John removed her veil and the Justice of the Peace began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join the union of this man and women together in holy matrimony" he began as he told the couple to face each other. "The bride and groom have written their vows and shall now recite them, John?" the Justice looked at John as he began.

"Violet, we have been together for years and I was oblivious to your feelings for me. But after we had gotten the Love Stone and you have evolved into the beauty you are now, it was as clear as day. With this ring, I make a promise to you that I will always protect you, to be your friend, your lover and protector. Nothing will separate us except for death itself, which then I will be waiting at the pearly gates for you to arrive" he finished as he slid the ring onto Violets claw as he saw a tear of joy slid down her cheek. He wiped it away and told her to go.

"John we have been together ever since you adopted me, after that day, my love for you has always grown bigger and stronger. I knew you would love me back, but when I had heard of the Love Stone, I new it was going to make it easier for both of us. With this ring, I make the promise to be the best wife, friend and lover I can be for you. If you go before me, I probably will never remarry and just wait for death to take me so that we may be together once again" she finished as she slid the ring onto John's finger.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace" after a minute, nobody has spoken. "Now by the power invested in me by the region of Kanto, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" when that was said, John pulled Violet closer to him and kissed her nice, passionate and hard. When they broke, they ran to the gift John's parents gave him: a slim black and red Corvette with gold rims. They climbed in and they drove off to go and enjoy their honeymoon…

**Ten hours of driving later…**

We see John just pulling up inside of a garage attached to the cabin they were going to spend their honeymoon in. John turned off the car and looked at Violet, who was peacefully asleep. He quietly got out of the car and went to her side of the car, opening her door and picked her up. Ever since they got together, he had been working out so that he could carry her. He carried her to inside the cabin and was amazed at what he saw. It had a large enough living room with a fully stocked kitchen, a nice bathroom with a tube big enough for two and a master bedroom. He brought her to the master bedroom and laid her down in the bed, climbing in with her after changing into his night clothes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck gently as he drifted off to sleep…

**One week later…**

We see the happy couple relaxing at the cabin, enjoying the peace and quiet. Violet was in the kitchen fixing some dinner was John was relaxing on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. John turned around and was about to call to Violet on lunch but when he looked behind him, he lost what he was about to say at the sight he saw. He was staring at Violets king sized, beautiful ass high in the air as she bent over to pick up something she dropped. She picked up what she dropped and then looked between her legs to see John staring at her ass, making her blush slightly and smile. She shook her ass gently, letting it jiggle for John, who's eyes followed its swaying. She stood up and turned around to look at him, smiling "somebody getting horny baby?" she giggled as she saw his member begin to pitch a tent in his pants as he nods slightly. "Well, maybe after dinner tonight you might get lucky" she purred as she went back to cooking. John snapped back to reality and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself from jumping up and pouncing on Violet.

It was about another half hour before dinner was finished, John was snoozing on the couch when he felt someone kiss his neck. He groaned and opened his eyes "I'm up, I'm up. What's up?" he asked as he turned around to see Violet in a skin tight black dress with all the lights off except for candles on the shelves and a candle lit dinner table. He smiled as he stood up and made his way over to Violet, bringing her into his arms "you didn't need to go this far, baby" he smiled at her as she shrugged and led him to his seat as she sat down and they both dug into the meal. During the meal all they did was just small talk, or a little flirting, making each other smile. When they finished dinner, John placed his silverware on the plate and gave a happy groan "that was delicious baby" he smiled as he saw her get up and walk over to him.

"I hope you have saved room for desert" she could see John's eyes light up at desert. He looked around the room, but looked back at her confused. "It's not in here baby" she purred as John stared at her, and then realized what she means. He smirked and stood up; Violet then took his hand and lead him to the bedroom, swaying her hips gently. She opened the door to the room, which was filled with lit candles, making the room look more romantic. John smiled as he pulled Violet into his arms and kissed her passionately as they each began to strip off the others clothes. Violet laid small kisses on John as she worked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. John had worked off Violets shirt and his hands unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Violet smiled as she felt John begin kissing down her neck to her beautiful breasts as they gently bounced freely. John began leaving small kisses along them as his hands began undoing her pants, he snaked his fingers into her pants and slowly pulled them down and off of her legs. He heard Violet give soft moans as he began running his hands up her thighs. He then felt something wet and warm run across his fingers "my my, somebody is excited" he teased as he then felt Violet pull off his pants and boxers, stroking is rock hard cock.

"You should talk" she smirked as they locked lips once again. John smirked into the kiss and pulled her onto the bed. John began trailing his lips down past her breasts, down her stomach until her was face to face with her dripping pussy. He leaned in and began giving soft little licks to her pussy. Violet began giving soft moans as she felt John speed up his licking. John smirked as he went faster, then he went and chewed her clit between his teeth. Violet gave a louder moan as she felt the surges of pleasure filling her. John smirked as he went faster with his chewing, going a bit harder on Violets clit making her squirm. Violet began panting, letting John know that she was close to cumming, so John let go of her clit and snaked his tongue into her pussy hard and fast. Violet couldn't hold out any longer, she gave a loud squeal of pleasure as her walls clamped down on Johns tongue and her cum flowed out.

John swallowed as much as he was able and then stood up, his cock hard and ready. Violet smiled as she pulled John to the bed and she crawled to his legs, spreading them apart. Johns cock throbbed with every heart beat; Violet smirked as she scooted closer and placed his cock between her soft, beautiful breasts. "So soft" John moaned as Violet smiled and began bouncing her tits up and down along John's cock. John's moaned grew louder as he felt Violets soft breasts bouncing up and down his cock, and then he felt he beginning to suck on the rest of his cock that couldn't fit in between her breasts. Violet purred as she sucked more of his cock into her mouth, bouncing her breasts along the shaft faster "so soft… so good…" was all John could moan out. She went faster with her bouncing and her sucking, trying to get him to cum in her mouth and all over her luscious tits.

John groaned as he could feel his climax coming soon, but Violet noticed this as well and purred. She went faster with her bouncing breasts "cum for your lover, John, cum over your lovers beautiful tits" she purred to John, trying to send his over the edge as she went back to sucking on his cock like it was a lollipop. That did him in. John groaned loudly as he released his cum into Violets mouth, but she only swallowed half as she let go of the tip and let it spray the rest of its cum over her tits, making her smile and moan at the feeling.

Violet rolled both of them over, pulling John on top of her and smiled to him as she felt his cock pressing against her wanting and dripping pussy. "You want it? Beg for it" he growled into Violets ear, making her whimper.

"please master, I want your huge fat cock pounding my pussy, please!" she cried out as she then yelled in pleasure as she felt John slam his cock into her pussy and back into her womb. Violet screamed in pleasure as she felt John repeatedly pound her pussy, gripping her ass and spanking it with every thrust. John grunted and groaned with every thrust he did, and then he reached forward and started slapping her breasts, which bounced around with every slap. Violet moaned as loud as she was able to as she felt John have his way with her, pounding her pussy while slapping her breasts. Violet moaned louder "master, I'm so close, please!" she cried out in pure bliss as John began grunting with every thrust, reaching his limit as well. Violet then screamed John's name as her walls clamped around Johns cock, releasing her cum coating Johns cock and crotch. John gave one final thrust and his tip went into her womb, releasing his cum into her womb.

Violet screamed in pleasure as she felt John's cum filling up her womb, John moaned as he pulled out of her pussy and whispered to her ear "one more hole left" he growled as Violet rolled onto her belly and shook her ass for John. John smirked as he spanked her ass a couple of times, just watching it jiggle around before he began rubbing his cock against her ass cheeks. Violet whimpered, wanting him to pummel her ass, and then she cried out as she felt John ram his cock balls deep into her ass. John grunted as he began picking up his speed with every thrust. Violet clawed at the head board of the bed, making new claw marks in it as she felt John slamming her ass hard. John spanked Violets ass hard with every thrust he took, giving her more pleasure, then he reached under her and began fingering her pussy while ramming her ass.

Violet squealed in pleasure as she felt both her holes being pleasured at once. She could feel John curling his fingers in her pussy, twiddling them around inside while his cock pummeled her ass. John grunted with every thrust, his fingers pumping her pussy while teasing and pinching on her clit. She screamed out in pure bliss, knowing she couldn't last much longer and she could tell that John was close to his third climax. She moaned loudly into the pillow as she felt John squeezing and pinching and slapping her ass, giving her even more pleasure. Violet then screamed "JOHN!" as she felt her walls clamp around his fingers and she cummed for the third time. John then grunted as he went balls deep once more and released his third load deep in her ass, making her moan in bliss.

John pulled out of Violets ass and fell down to the bed next to her. Violet laid down and snuggled closer to John, kissing her cheek softly "I love you so much John" she smiled as she felt him kiss her cheeks back.

"I know and I love you too, just as much as you do" he smiled and then yawned as he pulled the blanket over both of them. Violet sighed as she and her lover fell asleep in each others arms.

**One week later:**

We see John and Violet leaving the cabin and heading back for their home. It was a long drive, but they left early so that it won't be dark out when they get home. They just pulled up to their home and walked in to see the home spotless and the other pokemon standing around the table with a banner above them saying 'welcome home, John and Violet'. They had a cake sitting on the table and everyone had sat down to have a piece. They each had a slice and then Violet disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned, she had a huge smile on her face and John stood up "where did you go off to honey?" John and all the others were curious at why she was so happy. She pulled her hand back from behind her and showed everyone what she was hiding.

"I'm pregnant" she smiled as Grace went up and hugged her friend. Slice and Vines congratulated her while Flight and Chomper smiled and said they're happy for her. As for John, he first smiled wide, stuttered for what to say and then passed out from excitement, making Violet giggle. _'I guess it was too soon for him'_ she thought to herself as she carried John upstairs and set him down to rest from the news…

**Seven months later:**

When Violet said she was pregnant, she didn't know she was already pregnant for the past three months and today she's giving birth at this moment. Even if you weren't inside the hospital, her screams were so loud from pain; they could wake up Arceus from his slumber. John is in the room with her, holding her hand while she was squeezing it in pain, though her grip nearly breaks his hand. The doctor looked at Violet "okay, give one big push" he told her as she screamed as loud as she could, pushing with all she had. Then all could be heard was the sound of a baby crying. "It's a boy" the doctor said as he handed the infant to John as he smiled and showed Violet.

"Look at our boy" the child looked like an average human baby, but had light purple skin like a male Nidoran. He also had small horns growing from his head and one on each of his shoulders. Violet smiled weakly as she held the child close in her arms.

"He's beautiful" she whispered as she was tired and out of breath. John took the child back into his arms and held his son close "can we name him Toby?" Violet asked as John nodded and Violet smiled and fell asleep from fatigue. John took the child home after a few hours because Violet needed time to rest and when they got back, all the other pokemon were ready. They all took turns watching and taking care of the baby. Violet was as happy as she could be. She was married to the man she loved, had a beautiful son and the life she had always wanted. She was sitting on the couch, resting as she felt John sit next to her and pull her close, Toby sleeping in his crib in front of them. "I love you John" Violet whispered as she snuggled against him as he smiled and kissed her softly.

"And I will always love you, my Violet" John whispered back as they both fell asleep on the couch in each others arms…

**A/N HOLY SHIT, ITS 8760 WORDS! THIS IS MY LARGEST ONE SHOT EVER! Yes it is and I hope you have enjoyed it a lot more than I have enjoyed writing it. This sucker was a pain in my ass, but it's finally done. So please no flames and thank you for reading. Goodbye until my next story release.**


End file.
